The invention relates to a structure with a thermal dissipating device, to a method to produce a computer with a thermal dissipating device and to an electronic module with a thermal dissipating device.
Electronic components can generate large amounts of heat that can affect their operation. Particularly components used in computer systems, generate large amounts of heat. For example, the following are some typical maximum central processing unit operating temperatures for various computer microprocessors: 1.3 GHz-69° C.; 1.4 GHz-70° C.; 1.5 GHz-72° C.; 256 or 512K L2 cache-85° C.; and 1 MB L2 cache-80° C. The component temperature must be maintained within the maximum operating temperature to optimize device performance and reliability. A component can fail if its temperature exceeds the limit.
A component can be kept within an operating temperature limit by transferring generated heat away from the component to ambient environment, usually the surrounding room air. The heat transfer can be accomplished for example, by associating a thermal dissipating device such as a heat sink, with the component. A heat sink is a thermal dissipating device that comprises a structure, generally metal, that is thermally coupled to a heat source such as a microprocessor. The heat sink draws heat energy away from the heat source by conduction of the energy from a high-temperature region to the lower-temperature region of the heat sink. All modem microprocessors require a thermal dissipating device. Some require the thermal dissipating device in combination with a fan. A heat sink without a fan is called a passive heat sink; a heat sink with a fan is called an active heat sink.
Improved heat dissipation can be achieved by increasing the surface area of the thermal dissipating device or by increasing fluid flow over the device. One technique to improve efficiency of a conductive heat sink is to provide a greater surface area on the heat sink, typically by providing fins that are formed on a base portion. The fins dissipate additional energy from the heat sink into the atmosphere by natural (or free) convection. The thermal efficiency of a heat sink can be further increased by employing forced convection wherein a flow or stream of fluid, typically a gas such as air, is forced over and around the surface of the fins.
As central processing unit components such as microprocessor semiconductors, become smaller, they run faster, do more and generate more heat. The heat dissipating challenge becomes more acute. Currently, there is a need for an improved heat dissipating device that dissipates greater amounts of heat per unit size and for a method of producing such a structure within cost constraints.